The electronics market constantly strives to produce products that are thinner and lighter than ever before. The trend is particularly seen in smart phones, tablets, and the new thin and light and ultrabook notebook computers. While recent products have thinner and lighter physical cases, cooling systems, and power supplies, there is also a demand to make the internal components thinner and lighter as well.
However, it is difficult to make integrated circuits and integrated circuit packages thinner and lighter without adverse effects. Integrated circuits require some thickness for strength against external pressure. In addition integrated circuits require some thickness in order to survive temperature variations that are experienced during fabrication and use.